Revenge of Midgets with huge noses!
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: Isn't one Ian more than enough? What happens when Ian invents a machine that makes multiple Xerox copies of things and humans? And it seems that Bryan is the target for all the Ian's pranks!
1. The invention book of doom

A/N: ANOTHER FANFIC! I'M BACK HERE! WELCOME CRSW!

HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THE FIC!

CHAPTER 1: THE INVENTION BOOK OF DOOM

"Ian!" Spencer dove forward to stop Ian, but failing and falling flat on his face. This was just another early morning routine.

Ian jumped over things, tables, chairs, books, a table lamp, lazy Tala, Kai's new shoes, Spencer and all sorts of things to get away from the monster that was bellowing at him.

(Three guesses to who the monster is.)

It was morning, and it seemed to Ian that it wasn't that great of an idea to carry out his experiment on the not-a-morning-person Bryan.

Apparently, Ian was experimenting on swinging a bucket of water upside down, without spilling the water, standing on the edge of Bryan's bed to make a safe getaway. His experiment had failed, and so Bryan woke up in a not-so-pleasant manner, drenched.

"MIDGETT! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! THEN I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Ian let out a small 'Eep!' as he ran and ran to escape the homicidal Bryan.

Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously commenting how well his day had started (note the sarcasm). Tala was enjoying the show, made clear as he cheered both the parties energetically.

Suddenly Bryan tripped, and a loud crash was heard. When the dust cleared away (when Bryan sneezed uncharacteristically due to the dust particles), everyone's eyes widened in horror. Kai's bookcase had fallen, and everything was a mess.

Kai was so going to kill them. Scratch that, he'd toast each one of them on fire and then pour kerosene on the burns (while still on the fire). Kai loved his books as if his life depended on them.

Tala mock fainted on the couch. And as when you think of the devil you step on its tail, Kai entered the room. His face paled as he stared, stared, stared at his prized possessions. Finally, he turned to glare at the three boys (Tala had fainted, remember?).

"I come late from jogging one morning and you do this?" Kai said menacingly, eyes fixated on Bryan and Ian.

"Listen Kai, it was an accident," Spencer started, but was silenced by the dare-to-intervene-and-you'll-be-nursing-your-sorry-ass look aimed at him by Kai.

"So what happened that made you trash my possessions?" Kai asked with amazing calmness in his voice.

"I'll explain!" Tala jumped. "See, Ian was doing this experiment of swinging a bucket of water upside down, on Bryan's bed, and failed. So Bryan fumed and chased Ian, but crashed into the case!"

"Shrimp! Who put that idea in your head to defy gravity!" Kai snarled. "Ummm... my book of experiments?" Ian answered hesitantly. Kai set off, right that second to burn the damned book of experiments.

Tala kept jumping on the sofa by induced sugar high. "Tala, why are you so jumpy today?" Ian asked. "I ATE LOTS AND LOTS OF CANDY AND SUGAR LAST NIGHT! LIKE I DO EVERY TIME!" Spencer facepalmed. This was why he had to sweep away hundreds of candy wrappers every morning.

Now they (except Tala) run to the garden to see a psychopath Kai repeatedly stabbing the book saying 'DIE! DIE! DIE! ' over and over again, laughing maniacally. They left just in time to see Kai drop a burning match on the book.

Expecting to see the mess, the boys walked into the room to see it spotlessly clean. Heck, the floors, walls, everything was literally shining!

"Tala, you did this?" Bryan asked open-mouthed. Tala nodded enthusiastically. "We left for just a freaking minute and you cleaned it all?" Spencer's jaw dropped. "Actually 56 seconds," Genius corrected him.

Bryan shook his head. Tala could do anything, if Kai could produce a burning match from thin air.

********************

Ian stood in his room, grinning from ear to ear. He took out another copy of the same book. He had been saving this copy for emergencies like this. He flipped to page 103.

EXPERIMENT TITLE: MAKE A MACHINE THAT PRODUCES COPIES OF THINGS.

End chapter 1.

YAY DONE! NOW REVIEW!


	2. Ian's forty copies!

**Hey guys! It's CRSW, back with inspiration and a great idea for this story! Yes, this will be continued, and updated. So, I bet you're excited, because I totally am!**

 **Go read!**

* * *

Ian stared at his creation in amazement. A machine with a sleek metallic grey body, and a movable arm with a structure similar to a bulb on its end.

Making it from scratch sure was difficult. Ian walked around the machine to get a better view of the machine from another angle, and as he did so, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Wow, I look like shit." He commented.

His hair stuck out at odd angles, as if he were electrocuted. His thick-rimmed glasses rested on his nose, tilted steeply. His tired eyes had dark circles under them due to lack of sleep. And don't even get started on his clothes.  
In other words, he was a complete wreck.

The Blitzkrieg boy yawned loudly, and checked his watch. "I might still be able to catch a few hours of sleep. But first, let me check if this actually works."

Ian went to the kitchen and came back with an apple. "Three, two, one, and fire!"

At first, nothing happened. But then, the machine whirred to life, and instantly, bright light surrounded the apple. The fruit was replicated to two.

"It worked!"

The short genius changed the settings to ten, and fired again. The two apples turned to twenty identical fruits.

He picked up one of the replicas, feeling the texture and searching for any possible differences. Nope, none found.

He took a bite into it. "It even tastes exactly the same!" He exclaimed.

He did a little victory dance, before realising how stupid he looked and pushed the machine back deep into the darkness of the basement and went to his bedroom to sleep.

"Good night, my experiment book."

* * *

"Now where might that be?" Kai muttered to himself as he rummaged through the drawers, searching for something.

"Kai..? What are you doing?" Tala sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I know you wake up early, but shouldn't you be a good chicken and be quiet in whatever you're doing, and not crow like hens?"

Trust Tala to piss Kai off from the very second he woke up. Kai's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm no chicken, and neither is Dranzer. Get it straight, you puppy."

Kai turned back to searching, his back facing Tala. Before the sleepy redhead registered what the phoenix said, Kai spoke again. "And for the record, roosters crow. Most hens don't."

"Some hens do crow, Kai. You probably didn't know that." Tala shot back.

Kai gave him an exasperated look. "Are you deaf? I said 'most hens don't.'"

"Pfft, whatever. What were you searching for, anyway?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen my launcher anywhere? I'm sure I'd kept it here last time."

"You mean that dusty old broken thing? We were thinking of buying you a new one, so we threw that thing in the basement. Now stop crowing and let me sleep." Saying so, the redhead plopped back down and pulled the covers over his head.

Kai's eye twitched again. "My laucher isn't broken, the chip in your head is."

* * *

Kai was just reaching for the light switch when he stepped on something. It rolled, and Kai fell to the floor. He stood up slowly, groaning.

Carefully, he flipped the switch on. "I tripped over... an apple?" Kai sweatdropped.

He ran his gaze across the room, and narrowed his eyes on sight of the numerous apples and the big metal object. "Ian..."

"Yes, Kai?" Ian appeared from behind him, grinning.

'How did he sneak up behind me? Hell, did he see me fall?' Kai thought, panicking slightly.

"When did you sneak up behind me?"

"Just now. Do you like it? This is my new invention, my new machine! I can duplicate objects with it. Watch."

Ian stepped forward towards the machine, picking up an apple. He pressed some buttons on the control panel to change the settings.

Ian fired the beam at the apple. It replicated to three.

"Let's do twenty," Ian said, and aimed. The apple changed to twenty more. "See that, Kai?"

Kai stood gaping at the machine. "I take it you like it, then. Imagine, we get to eat more apples! And I started with just one!"

Kai shook his head to clear it, and to remind himself that he acted OOC. "You have another copy of that experiment book, don't you?" Ian grinned, but didn't reply.

"And besides," he said at length, "this machine can be of good use. You can duplicate your cat socks, for instance." The midget stooped down to pick up three apples, and started juggling them.

"I don't wear cat socks." Kai protested.

"You do! I've seen you wear them when-"

Ian didn't finish his sentence as the three apples came raining down on him. One bounced off Ian's nose and hit the movable arm of the machine, which turned to the direction of Ian. The other two apples hit him on his head.

"Ow!" Ian rubbed his nose gingerly where he'd been hit, leaning on the machine for support. Absently, he put his palm on the control panel.

"Ian, don't!" Kai exclaimed, trying to warn the snake, but it was too late. The beam fired from the machine and hit Ian.

Kai smacked his forehead. "Wasn't one Ian already more than enough? How are we going to handle twenty more?"

"Twenty more?" Ian cried, still enveloped in the white light. "I think I pressed the button TWICE! That means..."

He didn't need to finish. Standing before Kai were forty one grinning Ians.

Kai fainted.

* * *

Thanks to: **Desires of Autumn leaves, Azz333, NoEarlyBird, Droplets of blue rain, Rapid P. Saiko, Amisha, Nekokoneko, BeybladeFan, Kurama 2004,** and **Crystal-Heavenly** for reviewing. Really, I mean it ❤

* * *

 **How was it after, almost a year? Did you still like it?**

 **If you're still here reading this even after a year, a big big thank you! Love you guys!**

 **Review!**


End file.
